In order to ensure security upon access to important data via a terminal, biometric authentication is used, for example. The biometric authentication is a technique for confirming the identical person using biometric characteristics such as a fingerprint, the person's face, or veins. In the biometric authentication, acquired biometric information is compared with biometric information registered in advance, and the identical person is confirmed based on whether or not the acquired biometric information matches the registered biometric information. The biometric information to be compared may be biometric characteristic information indicating characteristics of the biometric information.
Since the portability of mobile terminals is being improved, the usability of security functions of the mobile terminals is requested. It is, however, difficult to fix a mobile terminal or stably hold the mobile terminal, depending on the use of the mobile terminal. Thus, if biometric information is imaged in a contactless manner in palm vein authentication or the like, the quality of the acquired biometric information may be degraded due to hand movement. As a result, the identical person may be easily rejected, the number of operations and operation time may increase due to the re-imaging of biometric information or the like, and the usability of the mobile terminal may be reduced.
A large number of mobile terminals include a touch panel. Thus, a technique for acquiring biometric information in a state in which a finger of a user is in contact with a touch panel and in which a relative position of a hand with respect to a mobile terminal is stable has been proposed. In addition, a technique for efficiently acquiring biometric information by sequentially displaying, to a user, a position on a touch panel at which a finger contacts the touch panel has been proposed.
Examples of the related art include International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2014/174674 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-215868.